Una vez en diciembre
by Pirika Black
Summary: Conversacion entre Sirius y Bellatrix. Oneshot. ¿que pasa cuando dos personas enamoradas deben deciri entre tres caminos? ¿Van a unirse a lo que ella piensa, unirse a lo que el piensa o seprarase para siempre?


**Una vez en diciembre**

¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó ella molesta, peinándose el cabello

No lo sé… - dijo él – supongo que por ellos… Le he tomado cariño a esos idiotas

Se puso la camisa y se acomodó el cuello. La miró a ella, quien todavía estaba totalmente desnuda, salvo por el largo cabello negro que le llegaba a la cadera como una catarata.

¡Le has tomado cariño! – exclamó ella - ¡Que conmovedor!

Él rió y se empezó a abrocharse uno a uno los botones, de manera extremadamente lenta. Quería contemplarla por un rato más. Quizás fuera la última vez que la viera de esa manera. Todo dependía de ella.

¿No lo crees? – continuó él con evidente sarcasmo. Ella no pudo evitar reír del chiste.

¿Y desde cuando le tomas cariño a la gente? Pensé que habías dicho que nadie te importaba un comino en este planeta. Ni siquiera yo. – Se permitió una leve sonrisa de costado

Él la miró. Sabía que esa había sido una fea indirecta. Demasiado fea. Era cierto, sin duda, que él había dicho eso. Pero él había cambiado. No sabía por qué, pero así era. Y había temido que ella le dijera eso desde hacia mucho.

Ella reía de su silencio. Por supuesto que comprendía que él había cambiado. Lo había notado. No sabía si había notado demasiado que había cambiado o si había cambiado demasiado. Esperaba que fuera la segunda, por que la primera implicaba que ella también lo había hecho.

Bueno… Si, - dijo él – Eso dije alguna vez…

Los dos pares de ojos grises se cruzaron y se quedaron inmóviles mirándose. Ella no sabía quien era el que temía mas lo que seguía, si él, por decirlo, o ella, por finalmente oírlo.

Sin embargo, - retomó él – Todo cambia.

Ella sintió un vacío en su estomago. Lo sabía. Lo había notado. LA primera vez que ellos dos habían estado juntos, ella no le interesaba a él. Lo sabían ambos. El no fue sutil o considerado. Era evidente que él solo quería sexo de ella. Pero lentamente había cambiado. Sus manos, sus miradas, sus pocas palabras, lo demostraban. Nunca le había dicho que la quería, nunca lo había admitido. Era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Pero se lo había demostrado.

Yo no he cambiado – dijo Bellatrix Black dando media vuelta y poniéndose los aretes con nerviosismo – Y nunca lo haré

Tanto él como ella, sabían que mentía. Ella también había hecho un notable cambio. Demasiado notable, pensaba Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara.

Él terminó de abrogarse la camisa y se puso los pantalones con rapidez. Sabía que era probable que ella lo echara ahora. Bellatrix era así. Se acomodó el cabello en el espejo y le hecho otra mirada a su prima, todavía completamente desnuda.

Si lo has hecho, Bella – dijo él – Aunque no lo admitas, lo he notado. Y seguro él también – dijo con la voz un poco más grave.

Ambos sabían de quien hablaba Sirius. El novio de Bellatrix, el imbécil insípido de Lestrange. Ella estaba con el… ni siquiera recordaba por qué. Y tampoco sabía por que seguía con él, cuando cada vez se llevaban peor.

él… él no lo ha notado – dijo ella dándose vuelta y caminando hacia el lujoso vestido de fiesta – Yo no ha cambiado tanto como tu, Sirius.

Sirius rió.

Es cierto, Bella – dijo él - Pero aun así haz cambiado – Se acercó a ella y la ayudo a acomodarse en el medio del vestido dándole la mano. Luego se gacho y lentamente, demasiado lentamente fue subiéndolo hasta la altura de su pecho. – Tu no lo amas… ¿Por que no lo dejas?

Ella rió.

Es fácil decirlo, Sirius – dijo – Tu saldrás de aquí y tu club de admiradoras estará esperándote, todas dispuestas a lo que sea por ti… Pero no soy tú.

Ella colocó sus brazos en las largas mangas del vestido y Sirius la ayudó a acomodárselo. Luego, con lentitud, cerró el cierre del vestido. Luego ató un único botón en su cuello y se quedó apreciándola de espaldas.

Miró su reloj pulsera. Era temprano todavía. Sabía que sus amigos debían estar buscándolo abajo, en el baile de Navidad.

Yo no las quiero a ellas – la dio vuelta – Ven conmigo. Yo seré tu novio si lo quieres.

¿Pretendes que lo deje todo por ti, Sirius? – rió – Aunque te amara, cosa que no hago, no dejaría todo lo que creo por ti. Tu lo dijiste, le tomase cariño a esos imbéciles. Si fuera diferente… Si tu…

Sirius caminó hacia atrás y se sentó en la desarmada cama.

Bella, ¿Qué tienes que hacer con los mortífagos? ¡Ni siquiera sabes que harás con ellos! ¡Solo te unes para… para… para que tus padres sean felices de tus dotes de servidora!

Ella lo miró.

¿Cómo te atreves? Tu… Tu… Traidor… Juntándote con licántropos y sangres sucias… - dijo ella mirándolo – con gente que se opone a nuestra causa…

¿Nuestra? ¿Qué tienes que ver con esa causa? ¡Nada! – el se llevo la mano al rostro - ¡Tú sirves a un maniático demente!

¡No esta demente! ¡Hizo lo que muchos queríamos! ¡Me vas a decir que esa sangre sucia… Evans… merece a un sangre pura como Potter? – se acercó a él – Sirius, Nosotros somos unas estirpe demasiado fina… No te arruines… Por favor, ven conmigo. Únete a la causa y… Y dejaré a Lestrange… Lo juro.

El la miró.

No, no es mi causa. Lo siento, Bella. – él se paró – No voy a servir algo a lo que no creo.

Tu creías en…

Yo… Yo no se… que pensar – dijo Sirius – Yo no sé… como actuar… Bella, ¿por qué crees que los sangre sucia son inferiores?

Bellatrix parecía sorprendida por la pregunta. Parecía como si fuera obvio.

¿Qué no lo sabes? – preguntó ella – ellos son inferiores… porque su sangre no es mágica… ellos… son débiles… No merecen hacer magia…

Pero… Mira Lily Evans… ella es la mejor bruja que…

¿Ella es mejor que yo? – preguntó en voz desafiante - ¿Ella es mejor que Cissy?

Sirius la miró.

No tiene nada que ver… - dijo él – sabes que ella es habilidosa…

¡NO TE ATREVAS A EVADIR MI PREGUNTA! – gritó Bellatrix - ¿Ella es mejor que yo?

Sirius la miró.

Si

Un silencio los separó de repente. Bella cayó al suelo sentada con las manos en el rostro. No quería seguir con eso. ¿Por qué él no lo entendía? ¿Por qué simplemente no actuaba como ella? ¿Es que Sirius no… no la amaba?

Bella… - Sirius se arrodillo junto a ella – Bella, no quise decir que no pudieras ser buena… Lo eres... pero ella… ella… Es asombrosa

Yo solo quiero estar contigo – dijo desesperada Bellatrix entre lágrimas – Por favor… No me dejes…

Sirius la miró. Sus ojos grises, impenetrables, de hielo, brillaban por culpa de las lágrimas como si fueran plateados. Su piel pálida, relucía nacarada y aterciopelada. Sirius la tomó del mentón.

No quiero hacerlo – dijo él – no tengo intención de hacerlo. Yo si te amo, Bella.

Ella se detuvo de llorar repentinamente y lo abrazó. Él sonrió y la tomó por la cintura.

Entonces únete a los mortífagos. Te mataran si no lo haces, Sirius. Por favor, únetenos. No soy tan valiente como tu, no puedo simplemente irme. Lo siento, pero te necesito. No me dejes sola. Dejaré a Lestrange si tú me lo pides, pero por favor, no me dejes sola.

Sirius la miró.

Te amo, Bella – dijo él acariciando su rostro – Pero… No voy a ir a servir por algo que no creo… y que tu tampoco.

Bellatrix hundió su rostro en sus dos manos y lloró desesperadamente. No quería dejarlo. No podía. Pero debía. Le tomó tres centésimas de segundos pararse y tomar su varita del escritorio.

Sirius sabía que eso iba a pasar. Cerró sus ojos. No quería que ella tuviera que recordar su mirada mientras moría. Sabía que… esa había sido su última noche con ella, y la última noche de su vida. Que después de eso, ella no podía dejarlo con vida.

Ella lo miró. Sirius lucía indefenso y si intenciones de defenderse de ella. Solo estaba sentado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello cayendo prolijamente sobre su rostro. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. No podía matarlo, no quería.

Pero debía.

Bella, no te odio por que debes matarme - dijo Sirius sin abrir sus ojos – me es imposible en este momento odiarte

Ella lloró en voz alta. Se ahogaba. No podía pronunciar las palabras. Estaba demasiado triste para hacerlo. Demasiado dolida, quebrada. No podía.

yo también te amo, Sirius – dijo ella

A continuación, una ráfaga salió de su varita y del dio de lleno en el pecho a Sirius Black. Pasaron tres segundos para que Bellatrix se recuperara del llanto y Sirius Black, al mismo tiempo abriera sus ojos. Miró a Bellatrix.

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Sirius confundido

Bellatrix no respondió. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Sabía que recibiría una reprimenda por no haberlo matado. Pero no podía. Sabía que no bastaría con borrarle la memoria, pero por ahora serviría. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez.

¡Bella! – gritó la voz de Sirius a la lejanía

Él bajó las escaleras corriendo y la alcanzó.

Te olvidaste esto – dijo él dándole un prendedor de cabello que había olvidado en el escritorio - ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

Ella tragó saliva. Dio media vuelta y nunca respondió esa pregunta.


End file.
